


R is for Revenge

by Youonlygetone



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Deaths, Moderate Violence, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youonlygetone/pseuds/Youonlygetone
Summary: Keelin and Freya are happily married and have a beautiful daughter named Kayla. For years life has been great for them, Keelin is a doctor in the ER, Freya runs her own Magic shop and Kayla is in daycare. Life is good, until of course, trouble always seem to find them. Are the Mikaelson-Malraux family strong enough to stop what’s coming? Or will their little family break apart forever?





	1. Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Freelin fic that I've ever written and they’re my everything. 
> 
> As a warning the story will get angsty as it continues. There will be violence, but there will also be some cute times. So buckle up and enjoy the ride. 
> 
> And of course if there are any mistakes they’re all my own. 
> 
> To start off I’ll give you guys something cute, but it’ll get worse before it gets better.

_“Hey, Freya baby look at me. Keep your eyes on me. That’s it baby. Just keep looking at me. Help is almost here baby you just have to hold on. We’re going to get you better. They’re coming for us. No, no, no! God Damnit Freya! Keep your eyes open...Freya!”_

 

Keelin wakes up warm and safe in her bed and is confused as to what woke her, when she looks over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, that reads 7:42am on a Saturday morning, but then she hears soft footsteps heading towards her bedroom and she knows just who it is. So she lays back in bed, pretends to sleep when she finally hears the door creak open. The person slowly comes in and softly closes the door behind them. As the soft footsteps get closer and closer to her bed, there’s a quiet thud as something heavy hits the sheets, little grunts of exertion, and the bed dips under their body weight. There’s the sound of sheets ruffling as the little person squeezes itself in between Keelin and Freya. The tiny person lets out a yawn and snuggles closer to Freya’s chest for warmth. Keelin waits until she hears her daughter’s breathing even out to turn over and the sight that she sees brings a tired beaming smile to her face. Her two favorite girls in the world cuddled up close to each other with Freya having an protective arm wrapped around her and Kayla’s head nuzzled underneath Freya’s chin, already slobbering all over her collarbone. Keelin does not envy Freya one bit. Keelin is starting to feel her eyelids getting heavy and she happily welcomes sleep once more.

 

Keelin wakes up a second time that day, but this time she feels her face being peppered with kisses and as her eyelids flutter open, and her eyes lock into wide eyed hazel ones.

 

“Mama she’s awake!!” Yells Kayla practically in Keelin ears and now she really is awake.

 

“Thanks baby girl for waking up mommy for me. Now why don’t you go eat your breakfast.” Freya says to Kayla.

 

“Ok Mama.” Kayla shuffles off the bed and dashes to the kitchen to get her favorite breakfast food -chocolate chip pancakes and to drink her freshly squeezed orange juice.

 

“Hey there sleepy head. You got home late last night. Is everything okay?” Freya asked Keelin.

 

“Yeah everything is fine. The E.R. got slammed last night. I was seeing back to back patients. I barely even had time to eat lunch.” Keelin replies back to Freya.

 

“I’m sorry babe and I know you must be exhausted so how about I take care of our little miss sunshine and I bring you breakfast in bed. Hmm? How does that sound?” Freya says while leaning in closer to Keelin.

 

“That sounds like heaven. Thank you my love.” Keelin says against Freya’s lips as they share a short, but sweet good morning kiss.

 

“Of course. Anything for you.” Freya quickly sneaks in a quick peck and rushes back into the kitchen to bring Keelin her breakfast. As Keelin shuffles up the bed to lean against the headboard she hears Freya and Kayla walking to the room. “So someone didn’t want to be left out on having breakfast in bed.” Freya says as she sets down Keelin’s breakfast in front of her.

 

“That’s okay. The more the merrier. Isn’t that right little sunshine?” Keelin asks Kayla as she starts to dig into her breakfast.

 

“Yep that’s right. See mama? I told you she would say it was okay.”

 

“Yeah okay you were right. Mommy did say it was okay. Now that we’re eating in here I’m going to get my breakfast so that we can all eat together.”

 

As Freya turns to leave Keelin calls out to her “Hey Freya?” Freya turns back around and her left eyebrow rises up in question. “I love you.” Freya’s face softens and soft smile graces her face. Freya means to respond back, but is interrupted by Kayla

 

“What about me?” Kayla asks Keelin.

 

“Of course we love you Kayla. Now don’t get any chocolate on the sheets or no more eating in bed.”

 

“I’ll be good mommy. I promise.”

 

Keelin gives Freya a look who knows as well as she does that no matter good Kayla eats she always manages to get either stains or food crumbs in their bed. As Freya walks away to get her own breakfast Keelin watches Kayla eat her breakfast. Keelin still can’t believe that this is her life. She has a beautiful wife and precious little girl to call her own. A family. Keelin never thought that she would get this again. Especially after what happened to her family. Keelin is broken out of her reverie when Freya calls her name. Keelin didn’t even realize Freya was sitting right next to her in bed “Keelin are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just happy.” Freya smiles at her and kisses her over Kayla’s head. They break their kiss, but look lovingly into each other eyes. It isn’t until they hear a low exasperated grunt that they realize they’ve squished Kayla with their bodies. “Oh! I’m sorry little sunshine. We forgot you were there.”

 

“Clearly.” Kayla mumbled.

 

“Oh she definitely got that from you Mrs. Mikaelson-Malraux.”

 

“How do you figure that?” Freya questions Keelin.

 

“Well she is a Mikaelson and you Mikaelsons are all about the attitude.”

 

“Really Keelin? And here I thought it was because you wolves are so quick to anger.” Freya quips back.

 

“Okay that’s true, but I wasn’t the one who burned down villages because I had a temper tantrum.”

 

Freya goes to rebut, but quickly decides that Keelin is right. She really did do that. “Fine. She did get that from me. But everything else is all you. She’s got your beauty.”

 

“Don’t suck up now Freya. You’re not getting off that easy.”

 

Freya leans closer to Keelin and whispers in her ear “You would know what gets me off.”

 

“FREYA!” Keelin playfully smacks Freya lightly on her arm “Our daughter is sitting right here.”

 

“Are you guys talking about sex?” Kayla asks innocently.

 

“OKAY! I think that’s enough talking for right now. How about we eat our breakfast in silence. How does that sound? Good? Good.” Keelin quickly rushes out. Freya laughs out loud, but cools her expression from a stern look from Keelin “It’s not funny Freya.”

 

“You’re right my love I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah you better be.” Keelin replies back hotly.

 

Soon after breakfast is finished and the dishes from said breakfast is all clean Keelin directs Kayla to the living room while she talks to Freya. “So what were you thinking about us doing today? It’s your turn to pick our weekend activities.”

 

“Yes my love I remember. I was thinking maybe we could go to the park, have a little picnic as a family. What do you think?”

 

“I think that’s a great idea Mrs. Mikaelson-Malraux.” Keelin says as she leans in to give a quick kiss to Freya, but is pulled back into a slow deep kiss when she tried to pull away. Pressing Keelin into the counter, Freya starts trailing kisses from Keelin’s lips, down to her jaw and to her neck. Stifling would have been a loud moan, at the bite to her pulse point, Keelin starts to softly push Freya away “God Freya don’t start something you know you can’t finish. Kayla is a room away.”

 

“I know babe.” Freya sighs deeply “It just feels like I haven’t seen you, let alone touched you in so long, I got a bit carried away. With you being at the hospital so much lately, I just miss you.”

 

“I know my love, I miss you too. Freya you have no idea how much I want you, but just not right now okay? Soon. Okay baby soon. Do you think you can hold out just a bit longer?”

 

Freya sighs out dramatically “I suppose so, but you owe me.”

 

“Oh I know baby, we have a lot of catching up to do.” Just before the conversation could continue they hear a pitter patter of feet on the floor and a head of bouncy brown curls stick it’s head out behind the corner looking between the two of them “Are you guys coming or what? I put The Little Mermaid on and you’re going to miss it.”

 

“We’ll be right there.” Freya says to Kayla and they hear her heading back to living room. Freya groans and rubs her face “This is the 12th time I’ve seen that movie this week, I don’t think I can take anymore.”

 

Keelins laughs at Freya’s misery “It can’t be that bad.”

 

“You haven’t been here-” Freya abruptly stops noticing the sad look on Keelin’s face “Babe I didn’t mean-”

 

“I know you didn’t my love. Let’s just go watch the movie.” Keelin moves from the counter heading towards the living room with Freya close behind rubbing reassuringly on her back. Keelin feels instantly better with Freya by her side as they brave to watch The Little Mermaid together.


	2. A Day At The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little family day at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too sure I’ll be able to do a weekly upload because life, but I will try my best. 
> 
> And of course any mistakes you find are my own. Thanks for reading.

After the movie is thankfully over Freya turns off the TV, and turns to address Kayla “So you know how I’m planning what we do for today right?” Kayla nods “So I overheard about a park that’s been newly opened and I was wondering if you wanted to go?” 

 

All the while Freya is saying this Kayla’s smile is getting bigger and bigger to the point she can’t contain her happiness anymore and starts jumping for joy on the couch “OH MY GOD MAMA! Everyone has gone at school and I was the only one who hasn’t, but now I can. They have everything Mama, I heard they like cotton candy, toys, games and a whole bunch of other stuff.”

 

Freya’s eyebrows reaches her forehead in shock “Wow little sunshine that does sound amazing, so how about you go brush your teeth and get ready because we’ll be leaving soon.”

 

“Okay Mama.” Kayla jumps off the couch, tumbles a little, but shrugs it off and rushes up the stairs. Leaving Keelin and Freya on the couch downstairs with equal amusement on their faces “Someone’s excited.” Keelin says while laughing. 

 

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Freya sarcastically replies back, joining in on the laughter. “We better hurry and get dressed before she beats us. You know how she gets when she has to wait for what she wants.”

 

“Yes I know. She is your daughter after all.”

 

Freya and Keelin both get up from the couch, walking toward and up the stairs “Oh? So she’s only my daughter when she throws a fit.” 

 

“You said it not me.” Keelin throws over her shoulder.

 

“Whatever.” Freya says as she slaps Keelin on the ass, trying to get her to move faster. “Chop-Chop we have a picnic to get ready for.” Freya cheerfully shouts out to a giggling Keelin.

 

…

 

“Did you grab Mrs. Ruffles, you know she can’t go anywhere without her!” Keelin’s shouts to Freya from downstairs trying to put shoes on Kayla. 

 

“I can’t find it! Are you sure she’s in the room, because I’ve looked all over and I can’t find it anywhere!” Freya shouts back.

 

“Can’t you do a spell and find it Freya?!”

 

A few seconds of silence pass as Keelin hears  Freya mutter to herself and then “You’re a genius babe!” Freya shouts back and starts chanting to find the bunny. “Found it! It was between the mattress and the headboard. It was really stuffed in there. How did you even fit it in there?” Freya asks an amused Kayla as she’s heading down the stairs. 

 

“My muscles.” Kayla says as she flex her little muscles showing her moms how strong she is.

 

“Must be those werewolf genes kicking in. What do you think Freya?” 

 

“I think you might be right. She’s getting too big. You won’t be my little sunshine anymore.”

 

Kayla laughs “I’ll always be your little sunshine mama, you’re so silly.” 

 

“You’re right baby girl. So are you excited to go to the park today?” Freya asks Kayla. 

 

“Yeah so excited.” Kayla bounces around impatiently “Can we go now? I wanna play.”

 

“Yes we can go, come on I’ll take you to the car and no running!” Freya shouts out last minute knowing Kayla she was gonna run to car despite being told numerous times not to. Kayla sighs and slowly works to the car with her head down. Freya shakes her head “So dramatic. All I told her was not to run because she could get hurt and she does that?” Freya sighs and turns to Keelin “Do you have everything?” 

 

Keelin releases a low laugh “She’s a Mikaelson, what did you expect and yes, but it doesn’t hurt to check one more time.”

 

“Okay while you do that I’ll get the car started.”

 

“Ok babe.” As Freya catches up to a sad Kayla, Keelin rushes around the house making sure all the windows and doors are locked, the stove, TV, and water isn’t on. She checks inside her bag to make sure she has extra clothes for Kayla, tissues, snacks, sunscreen, extra water bottles, hand sanitizer and clean wipes. Once satisfied that everything is the way it should be Keelin heads out the back door to Freya and Kayla. 

 

In the car on the way to the park Kayla comes out of her funk when her favorite song starts playing on her tablet and she can’t help but sing along  “ _ Remember me, though I have to say goodbye remember me don’t let it make you cry, for even if I’m far away I’ll hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart remember me, though I have to travel far remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar know that I’m with you the only way I can be until you’re in my arms again, remember me…”  _  Kayla sobs out wiping her snot on her hands. 

 

Keelin turns around her in her seat “Oh baby girl why do you watch that? You know it makes you cry. Give me your hand.” Kayla gives out her hand for Keelin to take, she uses the wipes to clean the snot off, squirts hand sanitizer in Kayla’s hand and uses the tissues to wipe Kayla’s nose clean. 

 

“It’s my favorite song. It’s so sad mommy.”

 

“I know baby girl, I know. Why don’t you turn some spongebob on, it always cheers you up.” Keelin suggests hoping it’ll work. 

 

“Okay Mommy.” Not soon after she’s watching Spongebob she starts laughing at Spongebob and Patrick antics clueless to the world around her. Keelin breathes a sigh of relief “That was a close one. I thought for sure we were gonna have to head back home.” 

 

“We’re actually a couple minutes away, so that definitely would’ve sucked.”

 

“How did you find this place anyway? I know you said you overheard it. Don’t tell me you did a spell.”

 

Freya laughs loudly “As a matter of fact no I didn’t. I heard some mom and dads talking about it when I picked up Kayla yesterday and thought we could check it out.” 

 

“I’m kinda getting the feeling there’s something else you’re not telling me. I call it The Freya Mikaelson Intuition.” Keelin gives Freya a knowing look, waiting patiently for Freya to prove her wrong. 

 

With a slight pink hue to her gorgeous cheekbones Freya looks straight out the window as she says “I might have put a itty bitty tiny protection spell.”

 

“FREYA! You said you weren’t gonna do magic that involves our daughter without consulting me first.” 

 

“I didn’t think it was a big deal. Sorry for wanting to make sure that our daughter is safe.”

 

“You’re really gonna make me out to be the bad guy here Freya! I just want to be involved in the decision making with you. She’s my daughter too! Like you making decisions for the both of us has worked out so well before.”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna bring that up again.”

 

“Yeah well it looks like we both lied.” Keelin bits out shuffling as far as she can away from Freya. Freya huffs out a breath as grips the steering wheel till her knuckles are white and staring intently at the road in front of them. Freya sees the park up ahead and pulls over into the parking lot. Once the car is parked Freya gets out the car to take out the picnic stuff out of the trunk. After she has everything Freya gives Keelin the keys and goes off ahead to find a good spot. Keelin gets out the car as well, but she takes a bouncy Kayla out of her car seat, locks the car and they both follow after Freya. By the time they catch up Freya’s found a good spot and lays down the blanket for them to sit on. “Kayla come here so I can put some sunscreen on you.” Kayla does as she told and waits until her mom finishes putting on sunscreen. Keelin turns Kayla to face her “So what are the rules?”

 

“Stay within sight at all times, Don’t talk to strangers, don’t eat or drink anything on the ground and if I see or hear anything wrong come find you or mama.” 

 

“That’s my girl. Now go have fun and we will call you when it’s time for you to eat. Go have fun.” Keelin encourages Kayla and Kayla is off like a light. Already finding other kids to play with. 

 

Now with Kayla gone the tension is back in full force with Freya and Keelin not even looking at each other. After what feels like forever Freya breaks the silence “I’m sorry. You’re right. I should have talked about it with you first. I just want to make sure she’s safe.” Freya whispers the last part.

 

Keelin turns towards Freya “And you think I don’t? Of course I know you want to keep her safe, but this a partnership. We make those kinds of decisions together. I thought we were over the whole ‘stubbornly make all the decisions’ phase already Freya?”

 

“We are. I just can’t help it, but I really am trying here.”

 

“I know my love you’re a power top.” Keelin says to lighten the mood and works as Freya gives Keelin a small laugh. “I love you Freya.”

 

Freya looks up at Keelin and her breath gets caught in her throat. Keelin is basked in the sunlight as she leans back to soak up the rays, making her skin glow and her eyes twinkle as Keelin gives her a loving look. “I love you too” Freya finally manages to get out and she leans closer to Keelin to give her a short deep kiss. Conveying all she feels for her in a kiss. As she pulls away Freya rests her forehead on Keelin’s, just breathing the same air, being utterly in love with each other. They’re broken out of their moment with Kayla barreling into the both of them knocking them all down onto the blanket “Where are my kisses?”. Freya looks at Keelin and Keelin looks back, on the nod of Freya’s head they give Kayla a kiss and tickle attack with Kayla laughing and giggling hysterically. “Mercy! Mercy!” Kayla cried out and Freya and Keelin instantaneously stop to let their daughter up to continue playing. 

 

A couple hours pass at the park as Keelin and Freya are lounging on the blanket with Kayla stopping by from time to time to get some water or potty break and playing at the park that before they know it, it’s lunch time. Freya beckons Kayla over so they can eat their lunch together. She takes out their sandwiches, fruits and juices and they all eat as Kayla excitedly tells them about what happened while she was playing in the park. As the time passes Keelin starts to feel as if someone is watching them. She dismisses it, thinking maybe she’s just being paranoid and continues on with her day. Soon after she starts getting a headache and sees images, flashes of a woman in black keeps entering her mind. But as soon as it’s there, it’s gone just as fast. An hour passed and she can still feel eyes on her and she looks around the park and her eyes lock onto a dark figure in a dark cloak hiding behind the trees. As Keelin eyes connect to the figure eyes everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I high-key cried watching Coco and if you haven’t seen it, have you really lived?


	3. Betrayal

The man sits alone in a deserted diner trying to work up the courage for what he’s about to do. He’s thought long and hard about this and there’s no way anyone can come out of it not heartbroken and it’ll be all his fault. Lots of sleepless nights, tossing and turning in his bed that he comes to this decision. Nor was it an easy decision to make. He’s been lying for 6 months to an incredible woman and he just can’t do it anymore. The guilt is eating him alive and he knows she doesn’t deserve the way he’s been treating her. He lies about where he’s going and who he’s with and he knows she’s starting to get suspicious. There’s only so many lies you can tell until it reaches the point where your lie becomes your life. He’s taken this way too far and it’s time to end it now before it gets worse. For everyone involved. He breathes out a heavy sigh and rubs his face, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. ‘How long have I been here?’ He questions himself lost in his innermost thoughts while staring intently at his coffee.

 

As the door chimes welcoming a new customer, his head snaps up and low and behold he sees the woman whom’s heart he has to break, Jade Kincaid. He’s dated her for over two years and he thought that he would spend the rest of his life with her, that is until six months ago when that same thought changed into someone else. Someone completely unexpected and he fell hard. He did everything he could to stay away from her, but fate kept putting them together. He took it as a sign that they were meant to be. The woman that he looks at now, won’t look at him the same way when he tells her the truth. Not only would he be breaking her heart, he would be breaking her trust too. They were friends before they became a couple and she deserves to know everything, no matter how much it’ll hurt. She deserves to be in a relationship with someone who loves her and it’s just not him anymore. As difficult as it is to admit to himself, he fell out of love for her, but he still loves her. Respects and values her enough to not hide anymore.

 

As the woman he once loved sits across from him in their usual booth, with a warm smile on her face and sparkles of love in her eyes. He gives her a small pained smile while his heart stops and his stomach fills with dread as he locks eyes with hers knowing that he has to break their two year relationship off for good.

 

Jade holds out her hand for him to take as she looks at the pain in his eyes, sensing something wrong “Hey, is everything okay?” She asked concerned.

 

He takes her hand “No, everything isn’t okay. There’s something that I have to tell you and there’s no other way around it without having to be blunt.”

 

Jade slowly brings her hand back to her body, and snaking her arms around herself “What is it? You’re scaring me.”

 

He sighs deeply, looking out window filling his body up with courage and turns his head to look straight into her eyes “I cheated on you. Not physically, but emotionally and I feel in love with someone else.” The air around is instantly filled with tension. Tension so palpable, so thick that the other customers in the diner can feel it too. It oozes into every nook and cranny of the diner. Jade opens and closes her mouth, in total shock by the man she thought she loved telling her he cheated on her. Minutes pass, but felt like hours for everyone does she break the silence “How long?” She croaks out.

 

“Six months.” He hangs his head in shame.

 

She nods her head and her body is shaking with anger while tears fill her eyes “You’ve never slept with her?” She gets out by the lump in her throat, just barely holding back a sob.

 

“Never. Not so much as kissed her. I did everything I could to stay away from her, but she was always right there. We started talking and before I knew it I fell for her. It wasn’t fair to you to keep lying to you, you’re my best friend and you deserve to know the truth.”

 

“So all those late nights that you had at the office or when you said you were going out with your friends, did you actually do any of that?” She questions him even though she already knows the answer. They both do.

 

“I was with her.”

 

*Slap*

 

The slap that rings out in the quiet diner is deafening. Even the patrons flinch instinctively, feeling without feeling. The man rubs his face, catching a scratch on his face from one of her rings, the sting of the slap felt all over “I deserved that.” the man says. The scratch itself is already healing, as of it didn’t happen. 

 

Jade feels her heart shatter in her chest and the world starts to spin around her. Her chest feels tight and it’s getting hard for her to breathe. She shoots up from her seat and nearly knocks over the stone like waitress in her haste to get away. To get some distance from this situation. To get air into her lungs. It feels like she’s dying. Her hands shake as she stumbles to the car, barely being able to see with her tears in her eyes. Before she can even think about driving away her keys are snatched out of her hands and there’s a steady arm under her waist keeping her upright. She looks up and it’s her lying, cheating sack of shit ex who’s keeping her from falling on her face “You shouldn’t be driving in this condition. You could get hurt.”

 

“Oh yeah? Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that. And who’s fault is that you cheating bastard!” She shoves him into another parked car in the parking lot and punches him in the face. “2 years of my life! I gave you 2 years! And this is what you do to me?! I thought we were gonna get married, start a family together, do you not remember that? Or was it all pillow talk?” She spits at him, on the verge of killing him where he stands.

 

He rubs his jaw and spits his blood on the sidewalk, tasting the rich iron in his mouth “I forgot about your right hook.” He chuckles to himself, but his face quickly gets serious “All of it wasn’t a lie. I truly thought we were gonna get married, have kids and grow old together. I truly saw a future with you, but things change.” He sighs heavily biting his lip, noticing the split in it “I still love you and I care about you, so if you need anything I’ll-”

 

Jade shoves him one more time and gets into his personal space, looking him right in the eyes “I don’t need anything from you. You can go to hell. My family warned me about you, but I didn’t listen. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. That even though you were a werewolf you were a good man. And you played me for a fool. Guess it’s my fault, I should’ve known we wouldn’t last, but love makes you do stupid things. Afterall, I did you didn’t I?” Jade snatches her keys back from him, gets into her car and peels away leaving dust in her wake. As she drives far enough away she pulls over into a desolate parking lot and cries. Jade cries and screams until there isn’t any tears anymore and her voice has gone hoarse. She takes a tissue from her purse, blows the snot in her nose and wipes the tears from her eyes. She shakily reaches into her jacket pocket and fishes out her pregnancy test. Looking down at the plus sign, as clear as the blue sky is today and wondering what the hell she’s going to do with a baby.


	4. A Day In A Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long since I posted a chapter, but life you know.

The first thing that triggers her heightened senses is the beeping of her heart on the heart monitor. Working in a hospital as long as she has she’s gotten pretty intimate with that sound. The next thing she’s aware of is the pounding in her head. Worse than any hangover she’s ever had. As she tries to open her eyes, (which takes a tremendous amount of effort), and when she does open them she’s blinded by bright white lights and groans as it feels like her head is being split open. The last thing she is aware of is the sound of rustling of a vinyl seat and that all too recognizable pompous  British accented voice “Well it’s about time you bloody woke up. I started to think you would never wake. Freya would’ve blown a gasket.”

 

Keelin chuckles, but winces when there’s a cascading wave of pain in her head “It’s nice to see you too Rebekah.” She fights through the pain of opening her eyes to take a look around her hospital room. She sees that it’s just Rebekah here “Where’s Freya and Kayla?” She gets out through a scratchy throat. Feelings as if she swallowed grovel.

 

Rebekah crosses the room, pours Keelin a glass of water from a pitcher near her and gives it to her to drink. Keelin murmurs a thanks “Kayla got hungry so they went down to the cafeteria. Marcel is with them. They left not too long ago, so they should be back soon, but enough of that, are you okay Keelin? How are you feeling?” Rebekah asked concerned.

 

“Thank you and yeah I’m fine, just got a migraine is all, knowing me it should be healed in a couple hours. How long have I’ve been in here exactly?” Keelin asks Rebekah taking grateful sips of water.

 

“About a day, give or take a few hours. Freya went completely mad and called me hysterical. Luckily for her we were on our way for a surprise visit when she called. We rushed over to the park as fast as we could, but by the time we got there the paramedics were loading you in the ambulance and Freya was beside herself. We took Kayla with us as she rode in ambulance with you. It was really bad Keelin. I’ve never seen my sister like that before.” She grabs a crying Keelin hand, giving it a little squeeze.

 

“When we got to the hospital Freya wanted to go with you, but your colleagues wouldn’t let her. I had to stop her from doing a spell that would’ve set the staff on fire. My sister, ever the drama queen. I’d like to think she was channeling her inner Nik. They always had the flare for the dramatics.” Rebekah and Keelin chuckle wetly with Keelin wiping the snot from her nose with the tissue Rebekah handed to her. “They didn’t know what was wrong with you. They ran tests on you, tried every kind of stimulus, but you wouldn’t wake up. Freya even tried a spell, but nothing happened. We realized that all we had to do was wait. It was mostly the waiting that got to her, but she held it together for Kayla. She’s gonna be pissed she wasn’t here when you woke up.”

 

Keelin lightly chuckles at that, giving Rebekah that knowing look “That sounds exactly like something she would do. Speak of the devil…” Keelin hears those familiar footsteps heading for her door and she tries to sit up in bed, with Rebekah’s help. She winces in pain from her migraine, her head not happy about being moved so much. Opening the door Freya and Kayla gasp simultaneously as they see Keelin awake in bed. Keelin giving them both a bright beaming smile, they both rush towards her with Kayla climbing in the bed to lay on her chest and Freya grabbing a hold of Keelin’s face in her hands. Freya brings Keelin’s face towards her own and kisses her with everything she has, crying while doing so. Keelin wraps her arms around her girls as they cry on chest and shoulder with Keelin’s face in Freya’s hair. Rebekah and Marcel leave the room, giving the family a little privacy.

 

Pulling back from the hug, Freya playfully slaps Keelin’s shoulder “Why couldn’t you wait until I was here to wake up?! And why did it take you so long?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Freya chokes back a sob “Are you okay?”

 

Keelin takes a stray strand from Freya’s hair, that’s in messy bun and tucks it behind her ear, cupping her face “I’m sorry I took so long. I don’t even know what happened. Yes I’m okay, just a little migraine, it should be gone in few hours.” Keelin looks down at Kayla on her chest noticing the viselike grip she has on her and the shaking of her shoulders “Kayla baby girl look at me.” Kayla slowly looks up at Keelin, her little face blotchy, eyes puffy and red “Oh honey come here.” Keelin beckons Kayla towards her and when close enough she peppers Kayla’s face with kisses and tells her how much she loves her. When there’s a smile on Kayla’s face does Keelin stop “See mommy is okay. Do you feel better now?” Kayla nods her head and goes back to resting her head on her mommy’s chest.

 

There’s a tentative knock on the door and Marcel pokes his head in “Is it okay to come in? We wanted to give you guys some privacy.”

 

Freya wipes the tears from her eyes and sits on the bed leaning towards Keelin “Yeah come on in. We’re just about finished, I was just about to ask Keelin if she remembered what happened.” Freya gives Keelin a pointed look.

 

“Yeah what did happen? Do you remember anything?” Marcel asks.

 

Keelin wraps an arm around Freya making sure she doesn’t fall “I honestly have no idea. All I can recall is being at the park with you two and then everything after that is a total blank.” Keelin looks into all their eyes “I really want to remember you guys.” Keelin sighs out.

 

Freya tilts her chin up looking into her eyes and softly shushes Keelin “There’s no need for you to remember right now. I shouldn’t have pushed you so soon. You’ll remember in time. All we need to worry about is you getting better. That’s what matters. We’ll figure out all about that later, right now you need to rest.”

 

“Yeah Keelin we wouldn’t want you falling ill again. Freya will be a disaster.” Rebekah quips.

 

Freya scoffs at that looking to Rebekah “I’m not that bad.”

 

“Yeah sure you aren’t love.”

 

Freya rolls her eyes “Why are you guys here anyway? I thought you were in China.”

 

Rebekah puts a hand to her chest in mock offense “And to think you would be happy to see me.”

 

“I’m always happy to see you little sister, but why are you here, really?” Freya narrows her eyes at them.

 

Marcel answers “We were actually on our way to a festival near here that we heard was happening on our flight back to the States. It was close by so we figured we would stop by say hello and of course to see little Kayla.”

 

“Ah. So now we see the real reason you stopped by.” Keelin turns her head towards Freya “You hear that Freya, we aren’t good enough anymore.”

 

“Can you really blame us? I mean look at my little munchkin, I couldn’t go too long without see her beautiful face.” Rebekah says as she picks up Kayla from Keelin’s chest to give her a bone crushing hug.

 

“Auntie Bex...can’t...breathe..” Kayla wheezes out.

 

Rebekah loosen up her hug “Sorry Love. I missed you so much while I was away. You know we got you some presents while we were traveling.”

 

Kayla’s eyes widen comically, her eyebrows shooting up to her head “Really?” She squeals “What did you get me? Can I see it? Can I see it? Please!! Mama can’t I see it?” Kayla pleads.

 

“Yes of course little sunshine you can see it, but later.”

 

Kayla hops in Rebekah’s arms excitedly “Are you staying Auntie Bex? I really don’t want you to go.” Kayla says as she gives Rebekah her puppy eyes.

 

Rebekah laughs loudly “How can I say no to that face. Of course I’m staying, but I will be leaving for the festival for a little while.”

 

Kayla shrugs her shoulders “That’s okay.” Kayla turns toward Marcel “What about you Uncle Cel, are you staying too?” Kayla pouts.

 

“Of course I am. I’ve missed you too much not to come hang out.”

 

Kayla hops out of Rebekah’s arms and does a little dance “Did you hear that mommy, they’re staying!”

 

“Yes, I heard. I guess I’m gonna set up the guest room for you guys to stay in.”

 

Freya whips her head around to Keelin “No. As soon as we get the okay from the doctor for you to go home you’re not doing any work. Bed rest Keelin I mean it.”

 

“Freya I’m not an invalid, I can take care of myself. What’s the harm in putting on bedsheets?”

 

“Well for starters we still don’t what happened to you. I don’t want to take any chances. What if you..” Freya cuts herself off, not wanting to go down that road.

 

Keelin takes Freya hands, kisses it and gives it a squeeze “Freya you’re worrying for nothing. I’ll be fine and besides we have each other. We can get through anything together.” Keelin smiles reassuringly, hoping to lower Freya’s anxiety.

 

Freya provides them a small smile “You’re right, I’m worrying for nothing. I just can’t help being cautious.”

 

“Did the great Freya Mikaelson admit I was right?! Everyone heard that right, it’s not in my head.”

 

“Oh yeah we all heard that.” Rebekah says.

 

Freya shoves Keelin “You’re all the worst. Why did I marry you again?”

 

“Because you love me and can’t live without me.” Keelin says with a smug smile. Keelin quickly sobers up “I know you want to be cautious Freya but there’s a difference between being cautious and being controlling.”

 

“It’s hard and I’m trying.”

 

“I know you are my love. I know.” Keelin says as she cups Freya’s face and pulls her into a kiss. Pecking her one last time before pulling away completely.

 

There’s a knock at the door and the nurse walks in “Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence. I knew that you could be dramatic, but I think it was a little overkill this time Keelin.” Natalie chuckles “Let me go page Dr. Lambert.”

 

Keelin groans “Not him. Anyone, but him.”

 

“He’s the only neuro doctor on call right now.”

 

“He’s an ass.”

 

“I know Keelin, but there’s no one else. He’s the best we have right now.”

 

Keelin sighs “Fine. You know he’s never going to live this down right?”

 

Natalie shrugs her shoulders “Sorry sweetie. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Natalie leaves the room closing the door behind her to go page the doctor. Not long after there’s another knock on the door and Dr. Lambert comes in “Oh how have the mighty have fallen. It must be killing you having me be your doctor.” He says with a southern drawl.

 

“I’ve had better.”

 

He sucks in a breath “Oh how you wound me.” He quickly turns professional “So I’ve got a look at your charts and there doesn’t seem to be a direct cause for your blackout. It could be any number of things so I’d like to do a couple more tests now that you’re awake to see if anything has changed that we might have missed.”

 

“What tests are you doing?” Keelin asks.

 

“Doctors really do make the worst patients.” He shakes his head “CT, MRI, Ultrasound and blood tests you know the works. Can’t have you dying on me Dr. Malraux.”

 

“Yeah because I’ll haunt you forever.”

 

Dr. Lambert smiles “I actually wouldn’t mind that.”

 

Keelin scoffs “Of course you wouldn’t.”

 

Dr. Lambert sighs wistfully and pats Keelin leg as he gets up “I’ll order those tests and we’ll see what’s going on. Hang tight.” He says as he leaves the room.

 

About half an hour has passed that it’s time for Keelin to get her tests done “I’m going to get a cup of coffee while Keelin is gone.” Freya says.

 

“I’ll come with you. I could use a cup.” Rebekah says.

 

“And I’ll stay with Kayla.” Marcel grabs the remote and props Kayla on his lap “So Kayla what movie do you want to watch?”


	5. In depth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ashamed it took me so long to post this, but life’s busy. Also I’m terrible at writing spells.

“So, how are you feeling?” Rebekah tentatively asks her as she and Freya walk to a table in the cafeteria, already having had gotten a cup of coffee.

 

“I feel fine.” Freya says. When Rebekah raises a skeptical eyebrow does she cave in “I’m terrified Rebekah. I have no idea what happened to her and I’m afraid it’ll happen again. I did every spell I could think of to wake her up, but it didn’t work. Her heart stopped Rebekah and I was just able to start it again. What if she never woke up? What if I had to live my life without her? I’m losing my mind here.” Freya sobs while rambling off.

 

“Hey, relax. Calm down before you pass out.” Rebekah says as brings Freya’s to body hers, shushes her and rubs calming circles on her back. When Freya’s breathing has returned somewhat normal, Rebekah pulls back, but keeps her hands on Freya’s shoulders “Take a deep breath, in through your nose and out through your mouth.”  She instructs Freya, encouraging her along the way. When Freya breathing is back to normal she guides her to sit at a table “So tell me what happened. I want to know everything. Don’t leave anything out.”

 

Freya takes a deep shaky breath “Well we were sitting down eating lunch together…..”

 

_Freya looks fondly at Keelin and Kayla as they laugh and play together, heart feeling full and bursting with love about the little family that she has. She still can’t believe that this is her life. That she is blessed with a beautiful family and unconditional love from the two most important people in her life. It’s saddens her to think she wouldn’t have had this life if she had let her fears win. She wouldn’t have had married Keelin and wouldn’t have had their beautiful little girl. Ever since Mathias she never thought that she could have this again. A family of her own. For so long it was all she wanted. Craved. It was why she did everything she could to get from Aunt Dahlia. To be reunited with her siblings. To know what actual love feels like. Not to be used and abused for her power and for her future offspring to endure the same._

_Letting Keelin in, it was scary at first, to accept Keelin’s love for me when I hadn't felt it in so long; walls so thick and solid I thought it unbreakable. All of it changed when Keelin told me she stayed in New Orleans for me. I was able to make her feel understood, known and it was all I ever wanted and she was willing to give it all to me. The wicked witch. The monster underneath children’s beds. She chose to love me and still chooses. I couldn’t be more thankful everyday that this amazing woman is in my life. Most good things in life are hard to get, but I have the will to fight for it. I’ll fight everyday to keep a smile on their faces and love in their heart. I don’t want them to ever not know what real, true love feels like. Freya abruptly stops the thoughts in her head when it’s gets quiet and she looks to Keelin and notices her looking off into the distance, far beyond the park and into the trees._

_“Keelin what is it?” Freya asks Keelin. Freya leans over the blanket, trying to see what Keelin is staring at in the tree line. As she looks over that’s when she hears her daughter scream that sends a chill down her spine and the hairs on her body stand on end._

_“MOMMY!” Kayla scream rings out in the park. Everyone’s head turns into their direction gaping at the scene in front of them. Freya’s head whips back and she finds her wife unconscious, still as a statue and cold like one too. Her lips turning blue._

_Freya rushes over, hands roaming all over her body “Keelin! Keelin baby can you hear me?!” Freya sobs out. Freya starts shaking Keelin begging her to wake up. “Keelin please wake up. PLEASE!”_

_“Mama what’s wrong with mommy?” Kayla worriedly asks Freya, crying her eyes out._

_Hands shaking Freya brings her hand to Keelin’s neck checking her pulse and cries out when she doesn’t find it. She starts calling upon her magic to heal Keelin “Cupientem de somno surgere. Cupientem de somno surgere. Cupientem de somno surgere.” They wait with baited breath, but nothing changes. “Sunshine I need your help to wake up Mommy okay.” Kayla nods her head “Take your bracelet off and give me your hands.” Kayla does as instructed “Good girl. Now I want you to repeat after me okay?” Kayla nods her head again “En Dugas, Tuas, Animos. Can you say that for me Kayla?”_

_“Yes mama I can do it. En Dugas, Tuas, Animos. En Dugas, Tuas, Animos. En Dugas, Tuas, Animos.” They chant together and as they look down they see Keelin’s face has color and it’s going back in her skin and her lips are pink again. Freya checks her pulse and sighs in relief when she finds it._

_Freya shoves her trembling hand into her pocket when her phone starts ringing, staring at caller ID of Rebekah. She puts her phone on speaker and grabs Kayla hugging her tight._

_“Well hello dear sis-” Rebekah greets her, but is swiftly cutoff by Freya._

_“Rebekah something’s wrong with Keelin and I don't know what’s wrong with her!” Freya wails into the phone, her whole body quaking with anxiety._

_“Freya calm down love. I can barely understand you. Did you say something’s wrong with Keelin?”_

_“Yes!” Freya shouts “I don’t know what’s wrong with her. We just having a picnic together and now she won’t wake up. I’ve tried everything I could think of, but nothing’s working. The only thing I was able to do was get her heart beating again. Rebekah her heart stopped.” Freya whimpers._

_“Tell me where you are and we’ll be there.” Rebekah forces out through the lump in her throat._

_“We’re at a new park that just opened up. Taylor Park.” Freya rushes out._

_“Okay Love we’re on our way. Where’s Kayla?”_

_“She… she's right here in my arms. I can hear sirens in the distance someone must’ve called 911, I don’t know what to do Rebekah..I...I” Freya chokes out._

_“Don’t worry love, I’m sure Keelin will be okay. We’re almost there just hang on Freya, we’re coming.” Rebekah reassures Freya._

_The ambulance pulls up onto the scene, rushes down towards them with their medkit and quickly gets to work “Ma’am how long has she been unconscious?” The paramedic asks while the other takes out medical equipment._

_“I don’t know. It all happened so fast.” Freya clumsily rushes out._

_“Did she ever at any point stop breathing or her heart stop beating?” The paramedic asks._

_Freya hesitates “No, she was just unconscious. I tried everything I could to wake her, but she wouldn’t...she” Freya whimpers out._

_“Ok Ma’am we’ll take good care of her.” As The paramedic is talking to each other they put a heart monitor on her, put her on a stretcher and rush towards the ambulance….”_

 

“..You were there for the rest of it.” Freya finally finishes.

 

Rebekah breathes out a big breath “Wow Freya, I don’t really know what to say. I had no idea that happened.”

 

“Yeah I was just as surprised as you are. It was so sudden. It came out of nowhere and the thing is she wasn’t showing any signs. I’ve been thinking about it, going over what we’ve been doing these past couple days and nothing sticks out. It the same as it’s always been, I don’t notice any odd behavior or any sickness that she might’ve had. Where does something like this come from?”

 

Rebekah shakes her head “I have no idea love. Maybe another enemy of the ours has come back.”

 

“It’s been what, six years since anything like that has happened and if that were the case, why now? What’s changed?” Freya asks.

 

“We had our years of peace in New Orleans and that ended.”

 

Freya shakes her head “This isn’t New Orleans. We’ve been keeping a low profile.”

 

“I don’t know Freya, but we’ll get to the bottom of this I promise.” Rebekah phone dings and sees it’s a text from Marcel “Keelin’s back from her tests. Let’s head back.” Rebekah and Freya throw their empty coffee cups away and walk up to the room.

 

Walking back to room they find Marcel out in the hallway talking hotly on the phone with someone and from a questioning look from Rebekah Marcel mouths that they’ll talk about it later. Continuing with walking into the room they both find Keelin and Kayla in bed talking to each other picking another movie to watch “Sunshine we’ve already watched Little Mermaid, we have other movies we can choose from. What about Big Hero 6? I thought you loved that movie.”

 

Kayla sighs “I do, but I want to watch Little Mermaid. It’s my favorite.”

 

Keelin laughs “Okay sunshine you can watch it, but I’m afraid you’re gonna turn into a mermaid. What would I do without my daily dose of sunshine?”

 

Kayla shrugs “You’ll figure it out.”

 

Everyone laughs loudly “Just when I think I couldn’t love you more. You are by far my favorite, but don’t tell Hope.” Rebekah whispers.

 

“I won’t.” Kayla whispers back.

 

A knock on the door concludes the conversation as Dr. Lambert walks in “Its still a party in here I see. Well let’s get down to it shall we. So I’ve looked over your scans and your blood work and there doesn’t seem to be a definitive cause for your blackout. As far as I can tell by looking at your earlier scans there hasn’t been a change. Your blood work is still the same and your neurons in your brain are still working as they should. This is quite a medical mystery and I’d feel more comfortable if you stayed another night just to be sure.”

 

“If you couldn’t find anything before, you won’t be able to find anything now.” Rebekah says.

 

“And you are?” Dr. Lambert asks turning around to face the sound of the voice.

 

“Rebekah Mikaelson and it would best for to never forget it.”

 

“As if I could ever forget a beautiful woman such as yourself.” He says while trailing his eyes up and down her body.

 

Marcel clasp a hand on his shoulder “I think that’s enough of that.”

 

Dr. Lambert brushes Marcel’s hand off his shoulder “And who might you be?”

 

Marcel smiles “I’m her husband.”

 

“Ah well, you’re both gorgeous and if y’all are ever looking for some southern hospitality, I’m your guy.” Dr. Lambert winks at Marcel.

 

“I’m not staying here another night. Nothing is going to change overnight.” Keelin says.

 

Dr. Lambert shakes his head “No. I strongly advise against that Keelin, we don’t what caused this-”

 

Marcel cuts him off, grabbing him by the shoulders looking him in the eyes “Here’s what’s going to happen, you’re going to get the discharge papers drawn up so that Keelin can go home today and you’re going to tell anyone that asks that it was just a fluke and that she’s fine. Do you understand?”

 

Dr. Lambert nods his head “Yes I understand. I’m gonna go draw up those discharge papers for y’all. Hang tight I’ll be right back.”

 

“Thanks Marcel. That man is like a dog with a bone.” Keelin says.

 

Marcel grins “Not a problem. Happy I can help.”


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin is finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I don’t know when the next update will be but I’ll try to make it soon.

“Freya I told you I’m fine. I don’t need to rest. I’m completely healed.” Keelin tells Freya as they walk hand in hand into the house with Kayla at the front rushing upstairs to her room dragging along Rebekah and Marcel.

“I just want to make sure you don’t black out again. Humor me please?” Freya begs.

Keelin sighs “Fine.” Keelin resigns herself to a long night of Freya being over protective again. “Oh and if you think I’m gonna miss out on work, you have another thing coming.”

Freya throws her hands up in the air “You were just in the hospital Keelin. Unconscious for a day and we still don’t know why that happened, so I’m not letting you out of my sight. You’re staying home and that’s the end of the discussion.” 

Keelin scoffs “Okay Mom, what difference does it make if I’m at work or if I’m at home? I don’t want to be cooped up in here all day. I’m gonna go crazy. I have to do something.”

“We’ll get you to do something around the house, but I don’t want you to overexert yourself. What happened the day before can’t happen again, I won’t allow it.”

Keelin crosses her arms over her chest getting angry “Since when do you get to dictate what I can and can’t do Freya! Last time I checked, I’m an adult.”

“Since it was a normal day at the park, that turned into one of my worst nightmares when the love of my life wouldn’t wake up! I can’t lose you Keelin. I-...” Freya abruptly stops, choking on a sob.

All of Keelin’s anger vanished and she hurried to Freya’s side and pulls her into her arms. Cradling her face to her chest, stroking her hair and whispering reassurances in her ear. “Freya I’m so sorry. I have no idea what you went through when you saw me like that. I know that it must’ve been scary for you, but you have to understand that you don’t get decided what I can and can’t do.” Keelin sighs “What if Rebekah and Marcel stay for a little while longer just to be here in case, how does that sound? Is that a good enough compromise?” She tilts Freya’s head up to look her in the eyes.

Freya wipes her tears “Yeah that sounds good. I was thinking about asking them to stay, just for a little while longer. Thank you for doing this Keelin. I know you don’t like me hovering, but I'm just worried about you and I get a little crazy sometimes.” 

“You’re lucky I love you Freya,” Keelin sighs ”I guess we should get the guest room situated for Rebekah and Marcel and figure out what we’re going to have for dinner. I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like cooking.” Keelin says as she walks towards the kitchen.

“Same here. Maybe we should order out, what are you feeling? Pizza? Chinese? Mexican?” Freya asks.

“I was thinking pizza and maybe some ice cream for dessert.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Freya grabs her phone “I’ll call it in.” 

After Freya puts their order in they both head into their bedroom “so I was thinking, it must’ve been traumatizing to see me like that, maybe we should talk to Kayla and see how she’s handling things.”

“Oh God I completely forgot about that! I was so caught up in what happened to you that I forgot about Kayla. I’m a terrible mother.” Freya rushes out sitting helplessly on the bed.

Keelin walks over, kneels in front of her and softly rubs her arms “Hey don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself. It was a crazy day and you had different priorities at the moment, don’t feel guilty about that. You shouldn’t feel guilty for loving me Freya and Kayla will understand. She has Rebekah and Marcel to distract her for a while and we’ll talk to her later.” Keelin wipes Freya’s tears as the fall, caressing her face while doing so.

“I just don’t want to see you hurt again Keelin. I’m tired of seeing my loved ones in pain.” More tears keep replacing the other ones no matter how much Keelin tries to wipe them away.

“I know you are honey. I can’t promise you that I won’t get hurt again, but I’ll try really hard not to,” Keelin and Freya chuckle “We will figure all this out together. Okay?” Keelin rises to her feet ”I gotta go take a shower and get rid of this hospital smell I have on me.” Keelin says as she moves towards the bathroom. Once she’s made it to the threshold Keelin turns around and calls out to Freya to get her attention. Making sure she has Freya’s full attention she slowly lifts her shirt over head and tosses it to a shook Freya. “You coming?” Keelin throws over her shoulder heading to the shower and not having to be told twice Freya runs in after her. 

While Freya and Keelin have their little tryst in the shower Rebekah and Marcel are unveiling their gifts that they got for their favorite niece (don’t tell Hope) and the piercing screams they get in return warms their hearts. Rebekah and Marcel are sitting on Kayla’s bed as she rips her wrapping paper to shreds to get to her prize. With every gift that is opened there’s an accompanying scream to go with it. Their enhanced hearing is taking a beating, but it’s worth it. To see a smile on her face after her ordeal. They can’t even imagine what that must’ve been like for her. To see her mother unconscious and to feel so helpless. They can clearly see that she’s strong, after all, she is a Mikaelson. Rebekah kneels down onto the floor “Do you like your presents love?” 

“Like,” Kayla scoffs at that “Are you kidding?! I love it. I can’t wait to show mom and mama what you guys got me. I love you both so much!” She runs into Rebekah’s arms, buries her head in her chest and squeezes her tight. She quickly does the same to Marcel once she lets go of Rebekah. 

“Alright kid what do you want to play with first?” Marcel asks Kayla. 

“I don’t know. You pick.”

The door creams open “How about instead of playing with toys you go wash your hands and get ready for dinner.” Freya says as she enters the room and finding it in disarray “And Kayla please be sure to pick up every last piece of that wrapping paper.” 

Kayla sighs dejectedly “Yes mama.” She slips from Marcel’s lap and does as she’s told.

“Here I’ll help, it is kind of our fault she has the paper to begin with.” Rebekah uses her enhanced speed to pick up all the paper and tosses them in the trash “Now it’s all cleaned up like it wasn’t even here. Go ahead love and wash your hands for dinner.” 

As Kayla makes her way to the bathroom to wash her hands Freya rolls her eyes “What did I tell you about spoiling her?” 

“I’ll go help Keelin with the pizza.” Marcel says while quickly leaving the argument brewing between the two sisters. He knows better than to get in between them.

“Oh give me break Freya. She deserves to be spoiled rotten and she’s my niece. I won’t be able to have a child of my own so I want to give her as many presents as her heart desires. Is that so bad?” 

“Really? You’re gonna use that on me.” Freya pinches the bridge of her nose. 

Rebekah smiles “It’s working isn’t it? Why stop something when it works every time? I just want her to have the best of everything and if it’s ever too much I’ll run it by you or Keelin first okay?” 

Freya huffs out a breath “Fine Rebekah let’s just go eat dinner before I do a spell on you that’ll turn into stone.” Freya swiftly turns around and heads towards the kitchen. 

“Took you guys long enough, what were you doing?” Keelin hands Freya a plate while accepting a kiss. 

“Oh you’ll see later.” Freya says as she pours herself a glass of bourbon and downs it in one shot. She then pours herself another, but nurses it this time “My sister is unbelievable.” 

Keelin chuckles “That bad huh? Well I guess I’ll know soon enough. Come on my love, let’s have some greasy dinner and enjoy each other’s company.” Keelin says as she drags a reluctant Freya to the dinner table. 

As they both make their way to everyone Freya stops and says “You know our daughter was very brave that day.” 

“Really? What did she do?” Keelin asks curious to know the answer. 

“When I told her to take off her bracelet and do a spell with me she didn’t hesitate. She grabbed my hands and did the spell. You should’ve seen her Keelin, that concentration she had, it was like looking in the mirror.” 

“Well I think Kayla should have an extra scoop of ice cream tonight don’t you think?” Keelin says. 

“That sounds about right to me.” Freya agrees wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
